2017–18 Premier League
The 2017–18 Premier League is the 26th season of the Premier League, the top English professional league for association football clubs, since its establishment in 1992. The season started on 11 August 2017 and is scheduled to finish on 13 May 2018. Fixtures for the 2017–18 season were announced on 14 June 2017. Manchester United won their 18th Premier League title and 25th overall English title, it was also their sixth consecutive title, a record. The season saw one of the closest title races in history with the two Manchester clubs remaining within a point of each other until United defeated City 3–2 in the derby in April. Manchester City broke the record set the previous season of most points without winning the title (98). Newcastle United, Brighton & Hove Albion and Huddersfield Town entered as the promoted teams from the 2016–17 EFL Championship. All three promoted clubs avoided relegation for the first time since the 2011–12 campaign. Teams 'Stadia and location' 'Personnel and kits' League table © Champions; (Q) Qualified for the round indicated; (TQ) Qualified for the tournament but not the round indicated; (X) Qualified for the at least Europa League but may still qualify for the Champions League ® 'Relegated. #Since the winners of the 2017–18 FA Cup (Chelsea or Manchester United) and the winners of the 2017–18 EFL Cup (Manchester United) will either qualify for European competition based on league position or finish at lowest 6th, the berth awarded to the League Cup winners (Europa League second qualifying round) is passed down to the 7th-placed team. #As either Manchester United and Liverpool win the Champions League, the team in fifth will enter the Champions League at the third qualifying round if they both qualify for the tournament through their league position. Then the sixth and seventh place will enter in the group stage of the Europa League and eighth will enter the Europa League at the second qualifying round. Results Season Statistics 'Top goalscorers 'Hat-tricks' ;Note 4 Player scored 4 goals; (H) – Home ; (A) – Away 'Discipline' 'Player' *Most yellow cards: 14 ** Mats Hummels *Most red cards: 2''' ** Wilfred Ndidi (Leicester City) ** Jonjo Shelvey (Newcastle United) '''Club *Most yellow cards: 105 **Manchester United *Most red cards: 8''' **Manchester United Awards '''Monthly Awards 'Annual Awards' ;The PFA Team of the Year was: *'Goalkeeper': David de Gea (Manchester United) *'Defence': Kyle Walker (Manchester City), Mats Hummels (Manchester United), Nicolas Otamendi (Manchester City), Luke Shaw Manchester United *'Midfield': Gareth Bale (Manchester United), Christian Eriksen (Tottenham Hotspur), Kevin De Bruyne (Manchester City) *'Attack': Mohamed Salah (Liverpool), Edinson Cavani (Manchester United), Cristiano Ronaldo (Manchester United) ;Premier League Player of the Season *The Premier League Player of the Season was awarded to Cristiano Ronaldo ;PFA Player of the Year *The PFA Players' Player of the Year was awarded to Cristiano Ronaldo ;PFA Young Player of the Year *The PFA Young Player of the Year was awarded to Christian Pulisic ;FWA Footballer of the Year *The FWA Footballer of the Year was awarded to Cristiano Ronaldo